nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter
Dexter, labeled Freaking Out Teen, is one of MLT's OCs. About Dexter Matheus Dexter Hale-Smith, or just Dexter, was born in Rio de Janeiro on the brazilian summer (canadian-american winter) of 1998. When born, the doctor diagnosed his parents that he had Asperger syndrome, a rare type of autism. Growing up, he was a very naughty and aggressive child to the dismay of his relatives. But things got worse when he went to school. Dexter suffered bullying for being different from all other children, especially in junior high school due to the fact that older children from other classrooms mocked him. Now he has more attitude to be able to answer the mockery of those who mocked and hurt him. Currently he is in a romantic relationship with a "Shake it Up, Chicago!" dancer, CeCe Jones. Dexter can be described as being very funny, street-smart, deep, creative, high-spirited and romantic but is also mischievous, crazy, loud and random sometimes. He has some anger issues but usually is very calm, tolerant and comprehensive. According to Paulette, Dexter's weirdness is a desperate cry for love and attention. Trivia *Dexter is constantly teased due to his voice being deep and high-pitched at the same time. *Dexter suffers from Asperger Syndrome and Type 3 ADHD (the combined hyperactive-impulsive and inattentive subtype) *He has some problems of shyness and talks to himself sometimes *He has scoliosis and is bothered by it while sleeping. He also suffers of rhinitis, bronchitis and some respiratory problems *He hates some types of vegetables, drugs, alcoholic beverages, mayo, study, have to follow rules, yucky things, people who aren't kind to Mother Earth, not winning, liars, phonies, poseurs, fakes, cheaters and anyone who throws his attitude *He seems very annoyed by the fact that he is in the last stage of puberty and strange things happen to him *His school grades hover between B- and D and he doesn't know how to swim *He is christian and attends church every Sunday *He has some moments of bad luck and unsuccessfully tries to reverse it. *According to Kaylee and Kurt, his height is 5 ft. 8 in. (173 cm) Online Profile What’s your best quality? I think being special and different is a quality, right? Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *I love any song that can be melodious and cheerful, it makes me dance! *I really like orange tones. *The Phyllis and Fiona Movie: The Conquest of the 4th Dimension *Spaghetti with meatballs, yum yum! Describe your craziest dream. I guess I can't mention all my crazy dreams... Best memory from childhood? When I went to an amusement park for the first time ever, I was 11 years-old and it was EPIC. Most embarrassing moment at school? Many embarrassing moments happened to me, so let's change the subject... Describe the first job you ever had. A job, you say? I prefer to work when I finish high school! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'll get married, have two kids and be the owner of a restaurant chain My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My dream date would be with CeCe, doing what she likes best. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? TRY TO STOP IT AND RUN FOR MY LIFE! Gallery Dexter_rotation_by_takashikun2-d4li44u.png|Dexter's rotation Category:Males Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Protagonists Category:MLT'S Characters